Walking with my Werewolf
by Conjurama
Summary: Summary: Harry/Sirius/Remus threeway yaoi! Mpreg! THIS IS YAOI, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Yaoi, lemon, and fluffies!
1. New Mate

Walking with my Werewolf

By: Conjurama

_Summary: Harry/Sirius/Remus threeway yaoi! What would happen if all of the sudden you find yourself in love with a werewolf and his mate? Worse, if they both loved you? Read and find out. If this isn't your type of thing, then click out. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters thereof. I wish though, because if I did, I would be filthy stinking rich instead of plain old filthy!

**HARRY POV**

Harry sat at the table, and sighed. How was he ever going to study with the sun and sky being so criminally beautiful today! He had finals coming up. Who'da thunk that Harry Potter was going to become a Paleontologist, but truth be told, Harry just liked bones*, he loved being able to sift through all the ages of history. It helped him relax.

He heard a tinkling at the doorway. Someone had opened the door. He sighed once again, and put his apron on; what college students have to do to earn money! Of course he had a LOT of money, but with the whole "It being wizard money thing" He had to find a way to pay his own way through college. His father always told him that it built character, but if it weren't for his mother, he would have died by now:

_Ah, Harry, honey, sit down and eat something, you look positively pale! _

_Thanks mum, but I can't, I have a test tomorrow, and today the coffee shop was so busy that I couldn't fit in any studying, so I really have to hit the books!_

_I know you want to do this the muggle way, but why don't you just stop time or something! It would make things a whole bunch easier!_

_Yeah, but that isn't the point! Muggles do it all the time, and I would feel really bad if I got into the program because I used magic rather than hard work. I won't use an unfair advantage, there are people that try really hard, and they should get in over me if they deserve it!_

_Okay, okay…_

_Besides, it helps me build character! Said Harry with a smile_

_Remind me to hit you father, REALLY hard!_

Harry snaps back to reality.

"How many?" I ask, eyeing the customers in front of him

"Two." Growls the one with the long black hair playfully

"Okay, here you are." I say leading them to the table, "Can I get either of you gentlemen anything to drink?"

"What do you have?" asks the other man with lighter hair, and slightly shorter

"All kinds of tea, water, and Coke products…Oh, and coffee, of course!"

The shorter of the two looks at Harry in open eyed awe.

**REMUS POV**

Harry walks away with the order in hand. Sirius looks at me, with his "one eyebrow crooked" look.

"What was all that about?" he asks

"Didn't you smell it, or even feel it?" I ask

"Well, yeah…"

"And WHAT exactly did you feel?" I ask firmly, knowing that Sirius could be a tease

"How hungry I was…" Sirius grumbles

But I didn't hear him, I was too busy watching Harrys taught, beautiful ass as he walked behind the counter, I could feel my erection growning.

"Ohhhh," said Sirius, smiling slightly as he realized, "You've found your second mate haven't you?"

"I don't know," I say, without taking my eyes off harry as he rings us up, "But there is definitely something about him."

"How about we get to know him then." Says Sirius standing, with every intention of going and talking to Harry

"No!" I practically shout, then in a quieter voice, so as to soothe Sirius feelings I say, "You know the rules, first we have to find out if he is a wizard or not, and then he has to choose for himself!"

"Well that just sucks!" Sirius quickly gets out before Harry get's back within earshot.

"Okay, this one is a Double Vente Mocha Latter with extra whipped cream and chocolate syrup for you," The waiter says as he puts the drink down in front of Sirius, "An a cup of Earl Grey with cream and sugar." He says as he puts it down in front of me, "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Sure, but first what is your name?" Sirius asks before I can even open my mouth. I shoot him a deadly glare.

"We…well, uh…I'm…I'm Harry, Harry Potter"** Says Harry as he blushes and casts his eyes downward.

"Well Harry Potter, I know what you can get for us," I say before Sirius can make more a fool of himself, "How about you just sit down and talk?"

"Well, my break is in half an hour, if you really want to talk, I can talk then." Says Harry, blushing even more deeply. My erection jumped, _Man he is so HOT when he is shy!_ I think to myself as I look over at Sirius. I can tell by his look that he is thinking the same thing.

And so we wait.

**HARRY POV**

_I can't believe that they want to talk to me! _Harry thinks rapidly, _Did I do something wrong, are they going to yell at me?_ As my break grew closer, I began to dread talking to them.

Finally it was break time; I figured I better not keep them waiting, especially if the WERE angry.

As I walk over to there table, I start to undo my apron without paying attention. I look up, and see that both of them are staring at me! I suddenly grow keenly self conscious as I realize that I am dressed like a hag, but they don't seem to mind, so I just keep walking. When I get there, I grab a chair from another table and sit down, head down and hands in my lap.

All of the sudden, I jerk my head up because I hear a small whimper come from the man with the long black hair. The other man sees this, and a slightly bemused look decorates his face.

"How rude of me," the shorter of the two says, taking my hand and shaking it, "My name is Remus Lupin, and this is Sirius Black." He says motioning to the other.

The swish of his hand caused currents of air to stir, and the scent that I caught about made me fall out of my seat. It was the most addicting, most sensual smell that I have ever had the pleasure of smelling. Both Sirius and Remus saw, and they grinned at each other.

"Are you all right Harry?" Remus asked with a slight grin

"Yeah…" I said shakily, steadying myself on the table _What just happened?_

Everything was quiet for a little bit, with people just sitting there. Then out of no where Sirius says: "How about you join us for drinks tonight Harry, my treat!"

I flushed again, what was he trying to do, hit on me? Then I caught sight of the grin he threw to Remus, and I grew even hotter! It was a joke, they were playing a joke on me! My eyes started to fill with tears.

**REMUS POV**

I looked over, and saw that tears were slowly starting to flow down Harrys cheeks. I knew they would.

You see, werewolves have to mates, the aggressive and the passive. It is like this with all werewolves. Sirius was the Aggressive and, if he wanted to be, Harry would be the Passive.

I slides over, and puts my arm around Harrys shoulder.

"Shhhh, what's the matter?" I coos softly

"Why would you do that to me? What did I do to deserve this" Harry asks crying, but with still an edge of anger.

"Do what?" I ask calmly

"Play this cruel joke on me!" he cries as he throws my hand off his shoulder

I glare over at Sirius, who looks like he is trying not to laugh. He sees my face, and suddenly he is serious.

"Who said it was a joke?" Sirius asked with a straight face

Harry looks up, his eyes red with tears.

"You mean…" He starts

"Yes, we would like you to have drinks with us tonight. That wasn't a joke." I finish.

Suddenly he blushes and drops his head again. It takes all of my willpower to not pounce on him.

Harry lifts his head, "Where at?" he asks, regaining his composure

I write an address down on the napkin and say "Meet us at our place."

He gives me a curious look and asks "Our place…are you two…?"

"Yes, we are, but we are also into this sort of thing." Said Sirius. I shoot him a glare.

I stand up. "Well, I guess we'll see you tonight then." I say, as I look directly into his eyes, then the strangest thing happens.

I reach my arm forward and cup his cheek, and slowly I bring him in, and I kiss him sweetly. For a second he is dumbfounded, then he deepens it.

Then I hear a throat clear in the background, and turn to see Sirius standing there, his arms folded, with an amused look on his face.

I turn and smile at Harry, and he blushes.

"Meet at our place at 6." Sirius says, smiling sweetly as he kisses Harry on the cheek. He then grabs my hand and walks out.

_* (He likes bones as in, skeletons, and bones as in, you know, BONES)_

_**(Harry isn't famous in this one, he is just a dude working in a coffee shop. Will explain in later chapters)_


	2. Werewolf at a Nightclub

Werewolf at a Nightclub

By: Conjurama

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

**REMUS POV**

I walked into mine and Sirius' room with a smile, humming a bright tune.

"Hmm, someone is happy tonight!" grinned Sirius as he walked out of the shower with a towel around his waist.

"How could I not be, I've found my other mate!"

"This is true!" said Sirius, still grinning

Then I was serious.

"Assuming that he is a wizard…" I start

"Well, we'll find out soon enough, won't we?"

"Yes, I guess we will." I smile as I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him in for a kiss

"You are so predictable." Says Sirius into the kiss while rolling his eyes

"But that's what makes you love me so much!" I say brightly as I walk into our closet

"Aren't you going to shower?" Sirius asks in a lightly mocking tone

"Didn't you even pay attention even a little bit today? Did you see how he reacted when he caught my scent? I need all the advantages I can get?"

"And what, you think that it's going to be THAT hard?" Sirius asks incredulously

"Well, you never know…he could play hard to get!" I start, "and besides, you like my scent, are you sure you want me to wash it off?" I ask, growling playfully

"Only if I got to help wash it off!" Sirius grins, slapping me on the butt

He goes back into the bathroom while I search for something decent to wear for my first date.

"Sirius!" I cry after 15 minutes of exasperated searching

"Yeah Rem?" he asks, still messing with his hair

"Where's that super sexy sweater that I got last year for Christmas?"

"Oh yeah, I meant to tell you…I threw it away. It never showed enough skin!"

"WHAT!!!" I practically scream

"Here why don't you wear this?" he says, sticking his arm out of the bathroom, giving his wand a quick flick and making something float off the rack before I can scream again.

I look at it incredulously.

"Sirius, this is a belly shirt…" I start off, not catching on

"Yes," he starts, "and why do people wear them?"

"So that they can show off…" I start, then I catch on, "My goodness, you ARE horny tonight aren't you?"

"Let's just put it this way. We are going to have fun tonight, regardless of whether we have a new mate or not."

I grin slightly as I start to dress.

**HARRY POV**

"Hey mum, I'm home!" I yell as I get into the house

"Hey hon, how was work?"

"Great, which reminds me, I have to get ready, and fast!" I say, catching a look at my watch, the one that I got for my 17 birthday. A gift from Molly Weasley, my best friends mum.

"What for?" my mum asks in surprise

"I'm going out tonight!" I practically squeal

"I KNEW IT!!!" she yells with me, "I am so proud of you for finally getting out, heaven knows that you need it for as hard as you've been working!"

"Is dad home yet?" I ask, pulling on a shirt as I walk into the kitchen

"No, not yet. Tough day at the Ministry. I guess there's been an insurgent of underage magic going on, and he has to be there for ALL the trials, what being the Supreme Mugwump and all."

"So, is it okay if I go out tonight, I mean, I forgot to ask, and…"

"Harry Potter, don't you DARE!" she says evilly at me, "You know that I am perfectly fine until your father gets home. You go and enjoy yourself!"

That is the cool thing about my parents. They are totally accepting. They know all about my lifestyle choices, and they don't care. Once or twice (because it was just way to weird) I even brought a couple of my boyfriends by for dinner with the parents. They are so rockin'!

"So, hon, do you want me to whip something up for you before you go, or are you going to be okay?" Mum asks

"I'll be fine. We're going to that nightclub, Wands, down the street. They have a full menu, if I get hungry, I'll just eat there."

"Okay honey, have fun!"

**REMUS POV**

Me and Sirius are standing outside Wands, waiting for our young friend to join us. Three minutes into it he turns to me and asks:

"Do you think he'll find it?"

"I do hope that you aren't talking about me." Said a voice from behind us. I turn around quickly, and there is Harry. Beautiful, gorgeous, super-sexy Harry.

"Ah, just the man we've been looking for!" says Sirius, putting his arm lightly around Harrys waist.

"So glad you could make it!" I say excitedly, wrapping my arm around the other side of his waist. After I did this, he nearly collapses. I send a meaningful glance towards Sirius.

"You okay Harry?" Sirius asks

"Yeah, I…I don't know what happened…" Harry starts, blushing furiously, dropping his head

I sigh, "I do, I'm afraid. You may want to come with us somewhere private." I grab his hand, and make sure that Sirius is following when I pull Harry into a dark alley.

"Harry, there is something that I need to tell you." I say, my voice trembling

Harry opens his mouth to say something, but I quickly put my finger on his lips to shush him.

"Harry…I'm a werewolf."

"I know." He states simply

I look between both him and Sirius, completely dumbfounded.

"Did you tell him?" I finally ask Sirius

"Nope." He says with a slightly amused look

I turn back to Harry, "How did you know?"

"Simple. I didn't know anything that you were letting on so to speak. Just from something personal. You see, my mother, well, she is a seer. When I was really young, she made a prophecy just for me. She said that the person that I would fall in love with would be a Werewolf. To be quite honest, I knew it was you when I first smelled you. I took courses in The London Academy of the Magical Arts on how to recognize werewolves, so I am pretty good, but you revealed nothing. Destiny I guess." He says the last part, furiously blushing and lowering his head.

I put my finger under his chin and lift it up.

"Not on my watch." I say, growling playfully

He blushes and lowers his head again, again I stick my finger under his chin and make him look into my eyes.

"You are too beautiful, don't hide your eyes." I say to him, capturing his lips n a searing kiss.

I feel something behind Harry, and I look up to see Sirius planting kisses all along Harrys jaw-line and neck.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere a little more private." I say, as I disapparate us.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**THIS STORY WAS PARTIALLY INSPIRED BY THE STORY "PEPPERMINT HOT CHOCOLATE BY BEWITCHEDONE, THIS AUTHOR IS BOTH MY MASTER AND MY MUSE WHEN IT COMES TO FANFICTION!**

**NOT TO MAKE IT SOUND CREEPY! THANKS FOR YOUR TIME, AND I STRONGLY SUGGEST THAT YOU READ THAT STORY!!!**

**I WOULD LIKE TO EXPAND HOWEVER THAT WHILE SOME OF THE IDEAS ARE ACCREDITED TO THIS AUTHOR, A LOT OF THE IDEAS THAT I HAVE ARE MY OWN, SO I IMPLORE YOU, PLEASE READ MY STORY!!!**


	4. A Night with my Werewolf Part One

A Night with my Werewolf Part One

By: Conjurama

Authors Note: Once again, I would like to state that this story was inspired by "Peppermint Hot Chocolate", and while some of the ideas are the same (The pairings and the lycanthropy mating ritual), the story in and of itself is wholly different.

Please Read and Respond, if you wouldn't mind. I would like constructive criticism, because it helps me write a better story for you (the readers) to enjoy.

**HARRY POV**

I feel the heavy darkness press all around me, and then, light. I look around, and I am in an unfamiliar room, with a large bed in the middle, other than that, it is hard to pay attention due to being smothered with kisses. I moan embarrassingly loudly, and blush.

"You… are SO… cute… when… you… blush!" Sirius says between his ministrations, which makes me blush even more, which in turn makes both Sirius and Remus moan in want.

Next thing I know, I am being left alone, with both Remus and Sirius staring at me, question in their eyes

"Is something the matter?" I ask blushing YET more

"Sirius, could you leave us alone for a second?" Remus asks, turning to the other

"Of course Remus, whatever you need." He says with a slight pout, closing the door behind him.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask timidly

"Of course not!" says Remus, clearly dumbfounded, "Why would you ask?"

"I don't know, part of my nature I guess?" I finish, more of a question than an answer.

"No, I needed to talk to you Harry, before we went any further."

"About what?"

"Well, first things first, how did you know that I was a werewolf. The TRUTH this time."

"So, I guess you figured out that my mother isn't really a seer…"

"Yeah, I figured as much, but how did you KNOW?"

"Well, what I said about having taken classes at The London Academy of the Magical Arts was true, but also, because, mainly, just your smell. In fact, I don't really know how I knew, just that I did, and that I wanted to spend my life with you."

"That makes more sense. In your classes, did you ever go over the Lycanthropy Mating Cycle?"

"Only a touch, but all he really talked about was that, while wolves mate for life, werewolves mate for eternity."

"That is true, but did he tell you that werewolves have more than one mate?"

"No, I don't think he ever mentioned that."

"Yes, one aggressive, and one passive."

"Okay, that explains why I feel like I already belong to you, even though Sirius clearly already does…"

"So, not to put to fine a point on it," He starts, as he reaches one hand into his pocket, and slowly lowers himself to one knee, "Harry Potter, will you marry us?"

I blush furiously again, but in a good way this time, not from embarrassment, but from lack of oxygen. When I finally do open my mouth, I use it to say: "Shouldn't you ask Sirius?"

"I already have, he's downstairs right now, preparing lots of romantic foods and such. You should have seen his face when I told him that I was going to ask you! He said 'you've only known him for a couple of hours! You can't expect him to have an answer right now, no matter how good your senses are!'"

"Well, he was wrong! Yes, of course I'll marry you! Both of you!" I scream delightedly

I move to throw my arms around his neck, but before I can, Remus picks me up swiftly and carries me out of the room and into the kitchen, bridal-style. I blush once again, furiously. I really need to work on that.

"You said YES!" Sirius was ecstatic

But I didn't hear him. It is hard to pay attention when you are being undressed on the dining room table.

**REMUS POV**

One by one I quickly undid the buttons on Harrys shirt. Sirius said something in a very loud voice, but I didn't hear him. I was focused on getting him undressed, to share a night with my new mate. When his shirt was completely open, it was quickly discarded. While moving my hands lower to undo his pants, I captured Harrys soft lips in a searing kiss, and slowly moved my lips lower, and caught one of his nipples in my mouth, and peaked it.

"Stupid zipper!" I cry breathlessly as I pull out my wand and aim it

Next thing I know, Sirius is behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Allow me." He says calmly as he captures Harrys lips, and undoes his button with quick nimble fingers. When he is done, he takes time to pet Harrys growing erection. I move behind him, slowly rubbing my hands along his upper body, caressing his pecs and abs lovingly as I place kisses along his collar bone and jaw. The next thing I see is a pair of pants, quickly followed by a pair of blue boxers, whiz past my head.

I look up and see that, while Harry is completely naked, Sirius and I are still mostly dressed.

I nod my head seriously, "Uh-uh, nope, this just won't work."

Harry looks up, mortified, but then his face softens when I raise my wand and make mine and Sirius' clothes vanish.

Sirius starts to move forward, but I put my hand on his chest to stop him.

"Now, I know that this is going to make both of you think that I am terribly old-fashioned, but I do want to make this official before we participate in any of tonight's, er…frivolities." /I say, as I pick up the ring from off the kitchen counter where I set it; I move over and place it on Harrys finger, delighted to see that it was just the right size.

_Okay, so I kind of left you on a cliffhanger (but if you tune in next time, there will be a lemon for al my fans to enjoy!), but I am really tired. I just got my wisdom teeth out, and the Lortab makes me sleepy._

_Read and Review. NOTE TO ALL THAT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM AND FLAMES ARE __**NOT**__ THE SAME THING!_

_Please, pretty please, if you have any ideas, questions or comments, I will be glad to talk them over with you, just PM me, or leave it in the review area._

_COOKIES TO ALL!_


	5. A Night With my Werewolf Part Two

A Night with my Werewolf Part Two

By: Conjurama

Note: Thanks to all who reviewed, cookies to my fave three: BewitchedOne,

Night-Player, and moonfoot13! You guys are the best!

Begging Section: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! PRETTY PLEASE!!!!! I HAVE OPENED MYSELF TO CRITICISM, SO PLEASE, TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!!!!!

**REMUS POV**

I slipped the ring on his finger, and when he saw that it was a perfect fit, he threw his arms around me and kissed me a wet kiss so full of intense heat and giddy happiness to the point of euphoria.

"Wow, your taking this better than I did." Said Sirius, who moved in for his kiss after Harry let go

"Did…you not...hm…take…it very…hm…well?" asked harry between kisses

"Well, I guess I did, but I wasn't as giddy as you!" said Sirius as he grabbed Harrys cheeks and scooted him closer to him while he was still sitting on the dining room table.

All of the sudden, we all smell something burning.

"AHHHHH! NOOO! The CHOCOLATE!!!" screams Sirius, running over to the stove

Harry looks at me, and smiles slightly, "I don't think that chocolate is supposed t be on fire is it?"

"Not usually." I grin back, but we both receive glares to kill from Sirius

"Don't worry, I'll fix it." I say, waving my wand nonchalantly in the direction of the pot. With a shower of sparks, the burnt smell disappears, giving way to the rich scent of melting chocolate.

Sirius grins sheepishly, "What ever would I do without my knight in shining armor?" He asks seductively, slowly licking the chocolate that was on his finger, off in a very seductive fashion that makes both me and Harry hard.

Harry hops off the table, and walks to the counter, where he picks up a strawberry and slowly bites into it, then he starts to walk out the kitchen, as he's leaving he says: "Well, I'm horny, if any of you want to follow me, I'll be in the room, having a little…fun." he blushes on the last word.

I summoned y wolf speed, and before he could leave the room, I have hi in my arms, and am already carrying him up the stairs. He shifts in my arms so that he can wrap his legs around my waist, and kisses me passionately, his erection rubbing against my belly, while mine pokes his entrance.

We get to the bed, and I can hear Sirius grumbling lightly outside the room. He opens the door.

"What, couldn't come back and get me? Your OTHER mate?" he asks, mocking hurt

in a searing, passionate kiss.

After all this time, I don't have to ask for permission to enter his mouth, but I do anyway, because he likes it when I do. I lick his bottom lip, and suck on it lightly a he gives me his 'I'll think about it look', finally it is open, and we battle for dominance. To switch it up a little, I let him win, and he explores my mouth with his strong wet muscle.

Suddenly, we are flipped over, Sirius is straddling my waist. It is quite amazing, he did that without breaking the kiss. Finally, after what seems like an eternity, he breaks away for air. While taking in giant gulps, he moves his hand down my chest, tweaking the nipples as he goes by, and moves his hand to my hardness. Slowly he strokes it, earning a moan from me.

Suddenly we become aware that there is moaning coming from the bed, and then we remember!

We both look back, and not only is Harry in the middle of pleasuring himself, but he is also fingering himself. Really hard.

Sirius whimpers as his hardness at the sight becomes unbearable. I chuckle, and roll him off me, then beckon for him to follow. He does.

"Here, let me help you with that." I say, slapping Harrys hand away lightly. I pull the lube from the bedside drawer and slick up my three fingers.

**HARRY POV**

He slips his first finger into me, and I gasp. True, I had been fingering myself, but it just feels better when someone else does it for you.

He inserts is second finger and begins to scissor them. I can tell by the movements that he is looking for something. After a couple seconds of searching, he becomes frustrated, and starts to pump them really hard, in and out. I gasp as what feels like supreme orgasm in the form of electricity shoots through my body. Apparently pleased with my reaction, he adds a third, widening them, and then scissoring the outer two while fingering me with the third.

Finally he removes them, and slicks up his hardness with lube. He eases his tip into me, and stops to see if I'm okay. Being in the "hot and bothered" state that I am, along with being super extra horny, I slam my hips forward, sheathing him all the way. I see stars from the euphoria that surges through my body.

All this while, Sirius just sat back and watched, getting harder and harder until he would watch no more. He comes up behind Remus, and pushes his head and back so that he is bending over. He grabs the lube and coats his hardness, then pushes in, slowly, but without stopping. I was about to wince for Remus when his eyes rolled back into his head, and he moaned, bucking his hips, which in turn, made my eyes roll back, and me moan. Really loudly. I blush.

At this point, Remus grabs my legs and throws them over his shoulder, while grabbing my hips for support. He leans down and kisses me fiercely, moving his way down to my neck. When he gets to the junction between my neck and my shoulder, he bites me, leaving little red marks.

Sirius slams into Remus repeatedly, which makes him slam into me.

I moan, rather loudly.

"What do you want me to do?" asks Remus huskily, without breath

I moan again. This time he stops thrusting into me, leaving his tip barely inside.

"Tell me what you want me to do."

"H…Ha…Harder!" I practically yell

He slams into me with such force as I have never known before

"Harder, HARDER, FASTER!"

And he does. He slams into me, making it hard and rough, bur still manages to go faster. I can tell at this point that Sirius isn't thrusting anymore, he's just along for the ride.

I reach down and start stroking myself in time to Remus' thrusts. It isn't too long after that, that I come. My body spasms, and Remus moans loudly, and I feel him come inside me, then Sirius moans, and I can only guess that He has too.

Remus collapses on top of me, and Sirius on top of him. I feel the weight press down on me, but I don't care. I fall asleep, for the first time in many years, with a smile on my face.

_Okay, so, read and review. I will put a poll out on my Profile, the poll will be "Who should get pregnant: Harry, Sirius, Both._

_Please, if you have any way that I might improve the writing of this story, PLEASE tell me. I promise I won't bite…hard…anyway, until next time, BYE!!!_


	6. Waking Dreams

Waking Dreams

By: Conjurama

Note: Thanks to everyone that favorited my story, and who subscribed! You made my day! So as a reward, I will continue to write chapters today as they come! Also, I am going to start writing an Eragon story soon, so, stay tuned!

**HARRY POV**

I woke to a stream of sunlight through the window. I moaned, and rolled over. Onto Sirius.

Sirius' eyes fluttered open, and settled on me. He grinned.

"It's a little too early for that, don't you think?"

I blushed. I do that a lot, I've only just noticed.  
Remus moans, and rolls over to look at me. He smiles.

"Good morning!" he says brightly, clearly very happy

Then it hits me.

"What time is it?" I ask hurriedly

"About 9:30, why?" asks Sirius

"I forgot to call my parents!"

"Why would you need to call them, your legal aren't you?" Sirius asks, slightly confused.

"No, I'm not calling to ask permission, I'm calling because my mother has a tendency to go crazy when she's worried." I say, somewhat urgently. It is hard to be in a proper hurried mood when your being hugged by your mate.

"Don't worry, there is a phone in the kitchen, your more than welcome to use it. It is yours after all too." Remus said, rubbing my shoulders.

I hurriedly pull on a pair of gold boxers (Maybe Sirius', I'm not sure, I wasn't really paying attention) and a shirt, and run down the satirs.

I get to the kitchen, and spot the phone. I pick it up and dial home.

"Hello?" answers a man's voice

"Dad, hi!" I say, startled

"Ah, Harry, your mum said you went out last night! How did it go?"

"Better than you can imagine, but what about mum, is she okay?" I ask, worried

"Well, let's just put it this way. You weren't they only one having a fun night."

"Well, I'm glad that she isn't worried, you know how she gets. Anyway, will you tell her that I'm fine?"

In the background I hear mum ask: "Is that Harry?"

"Yeah hon, he was just calling to tell us he's okay."

"He is so thoughtful! Tell him that I want to hear all about last night when he get's home!"

"I'm taking it you heard that?" James asks, now talking to me

"Yeah. Okay, I guess I'll see you at home then!"

"Bye Harry!"

"Bye dad!"

When I hang up the phone, I feel strong arms wrap around my waist, and lips meet my neck.

"So, I take it everything is fine?" Sirius asks with a chuckle

"Yeah. My mum goes kind of nuts when she's worried. Fortunately though, my dad took care of her last night."

"Ew." Said Sirius, faking disgust

"Where's Remus?" I ask, fidgeting with my ring

"Oh, he's a clean freak, he'll be down as soon as he picks up the room. By the way, I believe that those are my boxers." He says, slipping his hand around the elastic until he reaches my back, then slowly he slides his hands down the back of them, and grips my butt as he pulls me in for a kiss, which I take willingly.

"All done!" says a voice from behind me, as another set of arms find their way around my waist.

I sigh in contentment as I rest my head on Sirius' chest.

"Don't ever leave me, okay?" I say

In response, they just hold me all the tighter. I feel secure.

**REMUS POV**

I pull my arms out from around Harry, and kiss him on the neck. I turn him to face me and say: "We will never leave you. Don't worry, we love you." I say, he smiles sweetly as I kiss him on the forehead.

"Now, Harry," I continue, "We do need to discuss something. You are now one of my mates. It would be best if you could stay here, with us. More convenient for everyone if you don't have to move between houses every time you want to see us."

"Are you asking me to move in?" Harry asks, voice filled with excitement

"Yes, do you accept?"

"OF COURSE!" Harry reassures me fervently

"Do you want to move in now, or wait until later today?"

"Well, I need to head home right now, to get ready for work, but while I'm there I can have everything packed so that it is ready."

"Okay, what time does your shift end?"

"9:00 tonight."

"Perfect, we'll stop by for dinner, and then take you home with us. We can pick up your stuff on the way!" Sirius says, delightedly

"Well, I'd better head out, I've got to get some studying in before I go to work!" Harry says, as he plants me and Sirius both very wet kisses. Then with a bang, he disapparates.

_Thanks for reading the story! Oh, and don't forget the poll, you can find it on my profile, at the top of the page!_


	7. The Sweetness of my Werewolf

The Sweetness of my Werewolf

By: Conjurama

**HARRY POV**

I left Remus' house, and walked home. While on my way, I reflected on everything. _I am so lucky, to have two people who love me as much as they do!_ I thought. I couldn't help but be happy.

Finally, I arrive at my house, I walk up the walk, and open the door. I barely get past the threshold when I am bombarded with questions.

"Okay, okay, one at a time." I say, laughing as I grab my mum's shoulders.

"What did you do last night?"

"Well, we went to a nightclub…" I started

"Was if fun?"

"Yes, it was very fun." I say, moving my hands back in a very nonchalant fashion. I didn't make it

"What's THIS?!?" mum screams, grabbing my hand and looking at the ring.

"Umm…"

"Oh Harry, you've met someone, oh honey, I'm so proud of you!"

"Wait, why are you not freaking out about this?"

"Well, honey, I am, hello? Your getting MARRIED!"

"But you aren't angry?"

"No, of course not! Why would I be angry? Honey, me and your father are happy when your happy!"

"Did I hear something about someone getting married?" said a deep voice from upstairs

"Yes, darling, come down and look at Harrys ring!"

A loud pop, and dad was standing in front of me, all smiles.

"Let me see." He says, smiling brightly

I lift my left hand to show him.

"Hmm, not bad…" Then he looks closer, "HOLY CROW!!!"

"What!" I yelp, as I pull my hand back, startled

"That is a moonstone! Those are really rare, and highly expensive! Your fiancée must think very highly of you to get you this!" Said my dad

"Speaking of which, when do we get to meet him?" mum asks

I told you, my parents are really cool! They know of my lifestyle, and they have approved of all my special men so far. _I wonder how they'll take this?_ I thin to myself.

"You mean 'them.'" I say, "Tonight if you want."

My parents just stare at me. At a complete loss for speech.

"Before you go into a conniption though, my fiancée is a werewolf, and the other is his first mate."

Recognition sparks in my mothers eyes. She knows about werewolf mating habits, she spent every summer for 14 years working on a werewolf preserve. My dad is still speechless.

"So, he wants you to move in then." It's more of a statement than a fact.

"Yeah, I'll get packed."

"You do that, and I'll explain to your father here about werewolves."

I head up the stairs to my room. I open the door, and look. My room is a mess. It looks like a tornado came through and turned everything over.

With a few quick waves of my wand, I manage to get everything inside all my suitcases and boxes. When this is done, I levitate them down the stairs, and join my parents in the kitchen. I look towards my mother, and she nods.

"I've just finished explaining. He understands now."

"Dad…" I start off

"Harry, it's fine, don't worry. Like your mother said, when you are happy, we are happy. I know that you know how to make choices, and I have always known, ever since you were a little kid, that you always made the right ones, even when it didn't look like it a first. But I see now. This is the right choice."

Tears filled m eyes as my father stood up to hug me. I was the luckiest person alive. I had loving fiancées and parents who loved and adored, not to mention trusted and believed in me.

"Well," I say, wiping away my tears, "I have to go to work. They are going to pick me up, and then stop by here to help me move. You'll be able to meet them then. The cool thing about where we live, it is literally, just down the street, so I can come and visit every day!"

"Okay, well, Harry, we love you. I just want you to know that. We love you with all our hearts. We are glad that you have found someone, we really are. And, wow, just down the street. You better come home EVERY DAY young man!" my mum says, smiling brightly

"Okay, see you later then!" I say, smiling as I walk out the door.

_Later that day…_

I look at the order and blink. Once, twice, then it hits me. _I have to deliver these pastries to my Aunt Petunia. _Shock begins to settle in. Me and my cousin really never got along, even as little kids. He was always a spoiled little brat who got his way. And he thought that I was snobbish because I got to go to "Boarding School" which is what me and my family call Hogwarts when we are around muggles. He didn't like me because I would never fight him. I always thought that was odd. He hates me because I refuse to hurt him. Hmm. Oh well.

Anyway, I grab the box of pastries and get into the company car. I look at the address: Number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey. You know, it's funny, you could count the amount of times that I have been to my aunt and uncles house on a shop-teachers hand. I really don't know why they despise my family so much (Mum says it's because Petunia didn't get accepted to Hogwarts). You'd think that if anything happened when they were kids, Petunia would at least let it go! Oh well though, not my life.

I pull up in front of the house and ring the door bell. Determinedly I place a smile on my face. I refuse to stoop to their level.

The door opens, and on the other side of the threshold is a young man who is wider than he is tall (A very hard achievement I'd imagine). He gives me a very dirty look.

"Hello Dudley." I say kindly, "Is Petunia home?"

"What's it to you?" Dudley asks meanly

"Well, it's just that, she ordered these pastries, and I'm just here to deliver them."

"Fine. Go set them on the counter, then leave. Your polluting the air."

Ah, good 'ol Dudley. Certainly knows how to be the life of the party. I put the box down, and walk back towards the door.

"It was great talking to you Dudley…" I start

"Yeah yeah, whatever, why do you continue to talk. SCRAM!"

I look at him confused for a second, then he retaliates.

"Get your nancy-boy ass OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" he practically screams at me

"Excuse me?" I say, my tone revealing that my feelings are hurt.

"You heard me, get you fucking homo ass OUT!!!"

This makes me angry.

"Now hold on a second, where the hell do you think that you get off talking to me like that!"

"I can talk to you any way that I want! YOU ARE SCUM, YOU ARE WORTHLESS, AND YOU ARE A BLIGHT ON MY FAMILY! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD, AND YOUR EVIL PARENTS. I WISH THAT YOU WOULD DIE!!!"

I stand speechless. Then I run. Tears streaming down my face.

**REMUS POV**

"Sirius, it's 5:00, can we go see Harry now?" I ask

"Fine, let's go." He says, giving up. I've been asking for two hours already.

We decided to walk to the Café that Harry worked at, so that we could talk.

"Sirius, you don't mind…" I start

"Not at all. If you love Harry, then so do I. I am your mate, and so is he. We all love each other and protect each other. It's part of the deal that way!"

"So your not…"

"No, I'm not jealous, I am perfectly fine. With everything. I understand a lot about werewolves. I know that Harry is your mate. I know that I'm your mate. We are both your mates, and I have never been happier!" He says

I smile contentedly.

We finally get to the Café and take a look around. We can't find Harry anywhere. We go to the cashier desk and ask if Harry Potter is in:

"Sorry sweetheart," says a redhead with a heavy Brooklyn accent, "He went to deliver pastries about an hour ago. He hasn't come back."

Fear claws its way into my stomach.

"Where was the last place that he delivered?" Sirius asks, calm and rationally

"How should I know, I'm just the cashier?"

"Well, is there anyone that we can talk to, anyone at all?" I ask frantically

"Why, Harry owe you money or somethin'?"

"No, it's just very important, that's all." Sirius says, remaining calm

"Well, I'll tell you what I do know. I do know that the delivery he was making today was to his aunts house. But it doesn't look like you'll need it. He just pulled up." She said brightly, pointing.

Relief found me when I saw him, but then was instantly replaced with pain. Why was he crying.

He comes in through the staff entrance, wiping his tears. He goes to sit down in the back, but then sees us, and quickly finishes wiping his face. He comes to say hello

"What's the matter?" I whisper into his ear

"Nothing…"he says, trying to hide his face

"Something is the matter, tell me."

His eyes start to well up again.

"Excuse me, miss, is there anywhere a little more private where me and Harry could have a chat?"

"Yeah, try the storage room." She says with a knowing smile.

"Sirius, come with me for a second."

Sirius follows as I lead Harry to the storage room.

"Harry, what is the matter?"

"He…He's r…r…RIGHT!" Harry sobs, burying his face in his arms

"Who? Right about what?" Sirius asks, wrapping his arm around Harrys right side.

"My cousin Dudley. I'm not good enough for either of you!" He sobs

My heart breaks. Whoever this Dudley is, he had a LOT to answer for.

"Of course he isn't right! You are perfect in every way! He couldn't be farther from the truth!" Sirius says, I nod fervently

"No, I'm afraid he's right, I…I'm sorry. You can't love me. I'm not good enough for you." He slides the ring off and holds it out to me.

Without looking, I sweep him up into my arms and just hold him. Sirius, at this point, leaves me and Harry alone. Harry just cries into my chest, and I whisper soothing nothings into his ear about how much I love him and how beautiful he is.

Eventually he stops crying. He looks up at me bravely, then says: "I believe this is yours." He holds out the ring

My heart shatters. Dudley had MUCH to pay for.

"I won't accept it!" I growl

"Why not? We have already established that I'm not good enough for you!" He cries, eyes filling again

"You are good enough, you ARE good enough! You are the most beautiful, talented, smart, trusting, brave, heroic, sexy man that I have ever met! And above all, I love you. Harry Potter, I CHOSE you, I LOVE YOU!"

I end that with a kiss, before I break away to put the ring back on his finger.

"Don't let what some DOLT says make your decisions for you. You are smarter than that." I end, before giving him another kiss.

He smiles, eyes still watery, then says: "We better go find Sirius, the last thing we want is for him to get bored in a muggle coffee shop."

I chuckle.

_I just want to thank all my reviewers, you know who you are! Also, I just wanted to remind everyone about the Poll. Just go to my profile and vote! The sooner I get 100 votes, the sooner you guys get another LEMON!!!_

_Thanks for reading and Enjoy!_


	8. My Love, the Werewolf

My Love, the Werewolf

By: Conjurama

Note: Thanks again to all the reviewers, COOKIES TO ALL! Once again, I would like to remind all my readers to participate in the Poll. I have reduced the number to 20 instead of 100 because 100 is an outrageously large number.

On a lighter (or more dramatic) note, I am going to start writing my Eragon fic "Pieces of my Heart". Read and enjoy!

**REMUS POV**

I walk out of the storage room, Harrys hand in mine, to find Sirius talking with the cashier.

"Your hair is beautiful! Is that your natural color?" He asks

"Why, yes, it is! You are just a darling, you know that?" She says in her thick Brooklyn accent

"So I've been told." He says, eyeing me meaningfully

I clear my throat.

"Oh, Harry!" she rushes over and grabs him in a rib cracking hug, "Oh my gosh, how are you, is everything alright? We were worried about you!" she says, motioning towards Sirius

"Yeah, I'm fine." Says Harry, putting on a brave face, but his voice is a little shaky.

"I won't ever let you deliver to those awful people ever again!" she says, resting her head on his shoulder. He pats her on the back awkwardly

I clear my throat again, "I was wondering if it wouldn't be too much trouble for Harry to take the rest of the day off…" I start, but then Harry elbows me and whispers rapidly in my ear, "I can't just take the day off, I need the money! I have to pay for school!" I roll my eyes

"You know what, he's right Harry, you should take the day off. Don't worry, I'll cover for you!" she says brightly, I throw a thankful glance her way, and earn a wink.

"So, are you ready to go?" I ask

"Just a minute," says Harry, "I need to talk to Kayla (the cashier) for a sec."

"Okay, we'll meet you outside."

**HARRY POV**

I pull Kayla over behind the counter.

"How much did Sirius tell you?" I ask

"Nothing really, how do you know them?"

"Well.." I say, holding up my left hand. She blinks.

"YOUR GETTING MARRIED!!!" it is more a yelled statement than a question.

"Yes, to the man that walked me out of the storage room."

"Well then, why are you worried about what the other one said?"

"I can't go into details really, but, he is very important to the both of us, and…"

"Ah," she says, touching her nose and winking, "Don't worry, mum's the word."

"Thanks, you the best!" I say as I quickly kiss her on the cheek, "OH, and don't worry, your invited to the wedding!"

She sighs in relief. "Well that's good to know, I was afraid I would have to come and crash it!"

"Why would you worry, Kay, you're my best friend!"

"I know, no get outside, your future hubby is getting cold!"

I quickly kiss her again, and wave goodbye as I leave the door.

"What was all the kissing about?" Sirius says in a ribbing manner, but underneath, his seriousness shows through. Remus pokes him.

"She's my best, well, let me rephrase that, my best muggle friend. We are in the same paleontology program." As I say this, memories burn in me about good old Hogwarts. It seems like ages since I have seen hide or hair of Ron and Hermione. Last I heard they were living together in L.A. Ron as a Ministry Rep. in America, and Hermione as a private tutor to all the very rich magical families.

"So, I guess the plan is, swing by your parents house, grab you stuff, and head back home for a night of frivolity." Said Sirius, a smirk showing on his face.

"Maybe, if you can BEHAVE." I said, emphasizing to make my point. He pouts.

As we are walking, I feel a hand reach for mine. I take it willingly, and look up at Remus. He is smiling at me.

We both stop, and I lean forward to capture his lips in mine. All the passion of last night without the intensity of emotion. The perfect kiss, one that shows all our love, and more.

I feel Sirius come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to his body as he spins me around. His lips catch mine, and we share a kiss, similar to the one I had with Remus, but in its own way, different. Not bad, just different. A little more playful and lighthearted.

Finally, we reach my house. I go up the walk and open the door, inviting them both inside.

My mum is waiting in the foyer. Always the hostess, my mum. She walks forward, and extends her hand. Remus shakes it warmly, smiling affectionately. Then she reaches her hand toward Sirius, and he grabs it, and instead, pulls her into a hug. Not a joking hug, a hug filled with affection. This startles her, but she is nonetheless pleased.

"Please, com in, have a seat." She says, motioning towards the living room.

I grab both of their hands, and lead them in there. I was about to pull them both onto the couch with me, but Sirius let's go, and moves to sit on the chair instead. Remus just moves closer to me, strategically placing his hand on my lower thigh.

"Any minute now, James will be down." Says mum as she walks into the living room

"No, you won't have to wait, here I am." Dad says, as he walks into the room, and kisses mum on the cheek. He then extends his hand, and things continue in much the same fashion, except this time, Sirius, thankfully, refrains from the hug.

"Mum, dad, this is Remus," I say, gesturing to the man on my right, "and this is Sirius." I say gesturing to the man on my left.

"And they both…" my dad started, but with no intention to finish

"Yes, they are my mates. Mum explained how this works with you this morning, didn't she?"

"Yes, quite."

I look over, and Remus is in awe. Having just found out that, not only did my mother know about the Lycanthropy Mating Ritual, but she was also a friend of Lycanthropes everywhere, he was ecstatic.

As the conversation continues, the topic moves to dinner, which leads to and invitation, which is declined (very gracefully on Sirius part. So much so that I was amazed).

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Says mum, slightly tearfully

"Not really mum, me and you, we still have a wedding to plan. I will be over here pretty much every day, not to mention that I live 5 walking minutes away!"

"Still though, it is hard for a parent to let her children leave the nest for good."

She grabs me into a tight hug, and whispers in my ear:

"Me and your father are always here, if you ever need us, just ask."

"I will." I promise

As we are heading out, my dad calls out: "Don't be strangers, come on over and visit any time!"

We finish waving goodbye, and I turn to Remus and Sirius. They are both smiling at me. It is such a smile that makes my heart want to hurt. I smile back, blushing and ducking my head, only to have it pushed back up by a finger under my chin.

"I can tell that we are going to have to do a lot of work for your self esteem," Remus begins, "which I find strange. Someone as beautiful as you ought not to have such problems."

I blush again, but refrain from ducking my head. This earns a smile from both Remus and Sirius, and they grab my hands as we head off toward home.


	9. No Time for Sleep Part 1

No Time for Sleep Part 1

By: Conjurama

**HARRY POV**

All three of us walked to the door, but stopped short on the porch.

"Harry, you are wonderful." Said Remus out of the blue, "I hope that you know that."

"Yes, don't ever let what someone says bring you down. To us, you are the most beautiful person that we have ever seen." Sirius says with a grin, as he pulls me in for a kiss.

Our lips meet, and we are locked in passionate embrace, when I feel something burning in my pocket.

"My wand!" I cry out, more in shock than anything.

It was completely white and glowing. Not to mention fiery hot! I looked around, and Sirius and Remus' wands were doing the same.

"What's going on?" Sirius asks using his _I'm-about-ready-to-freak-out_ voice.

"Our magic, it's…" Remus starts, but then, out of nowhere, I come in

"Combining…Our magic is combining!"

"I guess this means that we really are meant to be." I say, as our wands die down, looking towards Remus.

"I'm lost." Sirius says

"In wizarding couples, when you find your soulmate, or in our case, soul_mates_, their magic combines, making their relationship all the more powerful."

"I learned about this at the Academy, it is what I was going into before I started going to muggle university. There is a lot of theory clouding the area around this particular topic, but one thing they know for sure is that it makes relationships eternal, and brings you closer than ever."

Remus smiles as he wraps his arms around my waist and brings me in to kiss me. His lips capture mine, and I deepen it. He growls playfully, and picks me up, making me yelp and wrap my legs around his waist. Sirius rolls his eyes, and opens the door.

When he releases my lips, he asks "So, got any plans tonight?"

**REMUS POV**

"Sorry, I'll be right back!" Harry says, quickly jumping out of my arms and running to the bathroom

"Well, when you gotta go, you gotta go." Sirius says with a smirk as he comes up and kisses me

I open my mouth, and deepen the kiss, falling onto the couch and pulling him on top of me. I growl, still playfully, but with a rougher edge. Sirius responds by gyrating his hips, soliciting a moan from me.

"Well, I'm gone for five seconds and you start without me!" says Harry from over the back of the couch, no signs of malice in his expression. Just unbridled adoration, not to mention a raging hard-on.

"Well, keep going, pretend that I'm not here!" He says, stroking himself through the fabric of his pants. I turn to Sirius, and we both grin evilly

"I'm not sure whether I like that smile or not…"Harry starts, but before he can finish, I wave my wand, and he crumples to the floor. Sirius stares at me, slightly horrified.

"What did you do to him?" he asks astonishedly

"He's just paralyzed, don't worry it's only temporary, besides, I thought it would be easier to carry him to the bedroom and disrobe him in this state, not to mention have a little fun."

I look down, and Harrys eyes are wide as they move between Sirius and me. Sirius picks him up bridal style and carries him up the stairs whilst I head to the kitchen. Out of the fridge I pull s bottles of body syrup (Chocolate, Strawberry and Pineapple), and a package of magic condoms that stay cold for hours, the only downside to this is you have to specifically tell them that you want them to protect against pregnancy or they won't. Some protest group petitioned the Ministry to make that law. I roll my eyes. From the freezer I pull several trays of ice cubes. With a quick flick of my wand, they now melt very slowly, and retain there cold. This is going to be a night that Harry Potter shant quickly forget.

Without thinking I quickly apparate up to the bedroom, only to find Sirius had already begun to tease Harry. I rush over to see what he is doing.

"Where and when did you get a double width vibrator?" I ask keenly

"Fifth year in Hogwarts." He says nonchalantly as my eyes bulge

"How many people have you used this on?"

"Besides myself, no one really. I was always embarrassed to show you, and you've always claimed me as your mate, well, since second year anyway."

Tears were streaming down Harrys face, and by the look in his eyes, I could tell that it was only because he needed to vent the sensations somehow.

I crawl over the top of him and look him straight in the face.

"I am going to watch you and Sirius. Have fun!" I say with a mischievous smile, and with a flick of my wand he can move again, which results in one of the longest climaxes I have ever seen. I look over at Sirius, shock apparent on my face, while his is a look of wonder.

"I'm going to have to remember that one!" he says as he slowly starts to lick Harrys come off his stomach, following the trail until it gets to the wall over the headboard.

_I know that I am going to get a lot of bad reviews for the cliffhanger, especially during a lemon scene, but think of it this way, doing this will ensure that you return to finish the story! *Laughs evilly!*_

_Anyway, thanks for reading, and don't forget to review. OH, and if your interested, the first chapter of my new Eragon fic is up. I promise you'll love it!_


	10. No Time for Sleep Part 2

_Okay, So, I'm sorry that I didn't update for a little while. Some of you may know this, however, some of you don't. I just got my Wisdom Teeth out, and I have been in so much pain that, well, I was having several rather __**enjoyable**__ hallucinations, anyway, the point is, I am now no longer or hiatus. _

No Time for Sleep Part 2

By: Conjurama

**SIRIUS POV**

I could barely believe my ears. Remus was going to sit back and watch! Oh happy day! Okay, sarcasm is one day going to kill me. The point is, I am so happy to finally get to have my way with Harry! I mean, I knew I was going to eventually, but I had those times pegged as times that Remus would be at work.

I finish licking the come off the wall before I come back and kiss Harry passionately, rubbing my hard, and Harrys stiffening erections together. I hear Remus moan.

Slowly I work my way down his throat, leaving love marks. Harry moans and arches into the touches. I get to one of his nipples and take it into my mouth, and his eyes roll into the back of his head. Farther and farther until I reach his belly button. By this time, Harrys mouth is hanging open in a silent scream, only being punctuated by his shrill gasps for air.

Slowly, ever slowly, my tongue works its way down, down to Harrys leaking erection. I lick the pre-cum, kiss the tip, then engulf him in a full deep-throat. He yelps, rather loudly, making me hum in satisfaction, which makes him arch and thrust into my mouth. I feel his balls tighten, and his muscles ready for release, which is about the time I remove him. He moans in dismay.

I sit there for a couple of minutes, drawing lazy circles on Harrys chest and belly, waiting for him to calm down. After a couple of minutes I begin to kiss my way down the underside of his once again hardening erection, along his perineum* and to his entrance. At this point I flip him over and spread his cheeks.

What I do next makes him yelp louder than I have ever heard before. I begin to stick my tongue into his entrance, forcing it in and out. After a while, I realize that that is just not enough! I grab my wand.

_"Engorgio"_ I growl huskily, pointing at my tongue. When it is finished, my tongue is a foot long and two inches wide. I resume the tonguing thrusting all the way in, making Harry scream and come.

I shrink my tongue, and look up to see Remus growing erection in my face.

"That was really kinky, and really creative. Why did I never think of that?" He asks, smirking.

"Because you're a prude." I say, maintaining my dignity.

"Well, now it is my turn, but don't bother getting up, you helping.

**HARRY POV**

I flip back onto my back and see Remus and Sirius talking in whispers. I hear Remus say something about Sirius helping him. Then they turn and look at me. I shiver.

"So, Harry, how do you feel?" asks Remus

"Great! Sirius, that thing you did with your tongue was brilliant!"

"That was actually just improv. You should try it when I plan it."

"Yes, very good, listen Harry, me and Sirius want to try something new and exciting with you. Are you game?" he asks

"HELL YES!" I practically shout

"Excellent, now come here for a second." Remus says, motioning me over

He grabs my arms and pulls me onto his lap. While doing this he guides me so that his solid prick slides inside me. It takes all my self control not to thrust myself down harder. I fail, and Remus chuckles as he falls onto his back.

I must have had a confused look on my face, because Remus smirks, and winks at Sirius, who is behind us. Just then I feel something else poking my entrance. Then I scream, which is quickly silenced by a kiss from Remus who says "I know it hurts, it's twice the size your used to, but don't worry, it will go away, I promise!", when he is finished, he licks my tears away and looks at me.

The pain has gone away, and my eyes are filled with lust and ecstasy. They sit me back up so that I am sheathed on both of their laps. Untied they pull out and then slam into me again, earning a cry of pain mixed with pleasure.

Without thinking, I grab my wand off the bed and start waving it. Both Remus and Sirius gasped at this, but continued their work. Remus molesting my mouth in a very sexy way and Sirius doing the same, except with my neck, and both thrusting into me harmoniously.

It doesn't seem like it lasts very long, even though I am in a state of Euphoria that can closely combat the potion in pure, non-diluted form. They are getting close, I can feel it. And I really feel it when the both come, filing me up with twice the amount. Just the thought makes me spurt all over Remus.

Without bothering to clean up, he drop to our sides, and without bothering to unsheathe themselves from me, they hike up the comforter, and start to nod off.

They both kiss me goodnight and tell me that they lover me, and then they sleep, leaving me to my thoughts. While thinking, I realize, if I looked in the Mirror of Erised, the legendary mirror that I found at Hogwarts that showed me as the quidditch captain, I would only see myself. Because, to the happiest man in the world, the Mirror of Erised is just only that. A mirror.


	11. Waffles and Surprises

_Please, I am begging now! Please read Pieces of my Heart! I swear you'll love it! Oh, and guess what the surprise is!!!_

Waffles and Surprises

By: Conjurama

**REMUS POV**

3 weeks later…

"Harry, are you okay?" I ask, knocking on the bathroom door

All I get back is a sickly retching sound

"Harry, if you don't answer us, we'll come in!" Sirius says, poker faced serious

Next thing I know, the handle is red hot, Sirius chuckles

"Probably shouldn't have taught him that one…" he says, a smile in his voice

"Okay, Harry, I'm coming in!" I call, and I blow the door off it's hinges to see Harry paying his respects to the porcelain god

"Harry, if this is serious, then we need to take you to St. Mungos." I say, concern coloring my voice

"Don't bother," He rasps, "I already know." He says, holding up the pregnancy test

I look at it, and my eyes widen in shock

"That's impossible…" I start, but then I'm interrupted with crying

"Harry, what's the matter?" I ask, as Sirius moves to sit by him

"We're having a baby!" He cries, but with a smile

"As cool as that is, I don't know how it's possible." I say

"You're a werewolf, and you don't know?" Harry asks, lifting his head to stare into my eyes

"Know what?" Both Sirius and I ask

"Werewolves can have children with anyone. It is part of species propagation, the same thing that makes it so that you have venom."

I looked at him, bewildered, then remembered.

"Ah yes, you had learned this before."

He smiles wetly, then nods

"Well, in that case," I start, "You are going to have to stay here until you are healthy. I can't have you putting stress on my baby."

He looks at me in shock as I smile back at him, my smile showing the jest behind the façade.

"Well, you would've had to make me if that was your real intent. Because finals week is coming up, and I really need to be there."

"Now that is something that I won't stand for," I start, "you do need to start to take it a little easier, now that you're pregnant," I still can't get used to the idea. Or the word, "because everything that you do will affect the baby now. I know that you have stressed your point about wanting to finish your degree, and I agree, but next semester, you are either going to be part time, or not going at all."

He gapes at me for a second, then says:

"I have a scholarship though, if I go part time, I'll loose it!"

"And that is why you are going to let me pay for it," I say "because, hell, I have enough money!"

"But…" Harry starts, but Sirius shushes him

"No use arguing with him. He may look all sweet and cuddly, but when he puts his foot down, he means it."

Then Sirius helps him up off the ground and asks:

"Now I know that pregnant people get morning sickness, and they are very finicky about what they eat. Is there anything in particular that you would like?"

Harry thinks for a moment, then says:

"How about waffles?"

"Well now, out of all the people in the whole world, I get to have the pregnant husband who eats normally." I say, grinning as he pouts

"You just wait." Harry says, nipping at my lips, rather harder than I expected. Sirius chuckles.

**HARRY POV**

After breakfast, I decided that I needed to go to work. I hadn't been in three days because I didn't know what was wrong with me. But now that I know what it is, and that it isn't THAT life threatening, I need the money.

I walk into the coffee shop and see Kayla at the register. She looks at me for a second, confused. Then it registers, and she runs over to me.

"HARRY! Oh my gosh, I thought something had happened, are you okay, what's the matter, anything new, how are…"

"Okay Kayla, slow down, one question at a time."

"What happened, were you hurt or sick, what?"

"Well…" Internally I was debating. I had the green light from the ministry to tell Kayla about me being a wizard, partly because I begged, and partly because she was also a witch. Which explained A LOT!

"Kayla, we need to go somewhere private to talk." I say, as I grab her hand and pull her towards the backroom.

"Harry, what's this about?"

"Kayla, drop the act." I say, showing her my wand

"You're a…"

"A wizard. And you are a witch. This is common knowledge to me now, and it makes the next thing that I am going to say so much easier to explain. Kayla, I'm pregnant."


	12. Godmother Kayla

_Sorry about the long wait, but I just haven't had time. Anyway, hope you like this next chapter!_

Godmother Kayla

By: Conjurama

**HARRY POV**

"WHAT?!?" Kayla yelps, grabbing me in a rib crunching hug

"Careful, careful! The baby!" I gasp as I try to breathe

"Oh yeah, sorry. Who's the father?"

"You met him before, remember?" I say

"Oh, that sweet werewolf and the other guy. I take it you are the Second Mate then?"

"Yes, how did you know this though?"

"I attended UMNYC for 3 years, got my degree in Werewolf Studies."

"What's UMNYC?"

"University of Magic at New York City. Now that I am done with that though, I am attending Oxford, getting my degree in Paleontology, but you know that already."

"Well, besides that, I have something that I want to ask you."

"Yes?"

"I need you to come out with me tonight. When I say me, I mean, all of us. I'll explain later, it is rather important. We'll be going to this darling little bistro in Tuscany, so come well dressed."

"Harry Potter, are you suggesting that I don't dress well?" She asked with mock offense

"Of course not! You know what I mean!"

"Yeah, I do, I'm just giving you hard time!"

"Stop ribbing me, I have a baby now you know, I could explode at any minute!"

She stopped. She knew from firsthand experience how angry pregnant people can get. She shuddered as the scars she received from the event tingled.

_6 hours later…_

**REMUS POV**

"Harry, you ready?"

"Just a moment, I need to finish with my tux…" his sentence was cut off with a squeal that I suppose could only have been caused by Sirius

"You beast! Stop that, I'm trying to get ready!" Harry giggled

"Then get ready faster, heaven knows you're already tempting what with your shirt all half open like that…" Sirius purred

"Screw it!" Harry yelps in frustration as he grabs his wand, with a quick flick his buttons are all done up

"Aw man, you took all the fun out of it!"

"Well, now we are both ready to go aren't we?"

"Ummmm…"

"Sirius…" Harry starts warningly, but stops when the door gives way and I com tumbling in. I had been listening at the keyhole for anything…interesting…

"Remus?" They ask, both shocked

"Sorry, I can't help but want to listen to the sexy dialogue that my mates are having. Sue me!"

I look up and see that Sirius is wearing a kimono. I get up, glaring slightly.

"Sirius, you better have a tux on under that."

"Or what, I'll get spanked?"

I flash a sly wink over at Harry and we both start towards him. He wasn't unduly worried, that is, until we pulled out our wands.

"What are you guys doing?" he asks, his voice trembling now

"Getting you dressed of course." I say, smiling slightly

With simultaneous flicks of the wrist, me and Harry get Sirius dressed and stun him so that we can levitate him to the floo entrance.

"Kayla knows where to meet us right?"

"No, but that is why I am going over to her house to pick her up."

I give Harry a strange look.

"She's a witch." He says

"Ohhhh, okay. I guess that makes more sense."

"Don't worry, I'll be right behind you!"

"Okay, don't be long love." I say, blowing him a kiss, then I take some floo powder from the box on the hearth and step into the fireplace.

"La Ferovia" I say, holding Sirius tightly against me as we are whipped to the restaurant.

**HARRY POV**

"3314 Ravenclaw Park!" I called out, and suddenly I was whipped out of the fireplace, and with a thud, I landed on the floor

Kayla gasped

"Don't worry, it's just me." I called out, but broke off as Kayla threw herself at me, gripping me in a bear hug

"My goodness Harry, you sure do know how to make an entrance!" Kayla exclaims, standing and pulling me up after her.

"That isn't my fault though!" I defend

"True, true. So, where are we going?"

"It's called _La Ferovia, _it is a little Italian Bistro that Remus absolutely _adores_!"

"Ah, I've been there before!"

"Well dang, that ruins the surprise!" I say with mock disappointment

"So, why did you want to talk to me?" Kayla asks

"Well, not just me, but Remus and Sirius too!"

"So, you aren't going to tell me then?"

"Nope."

"Okay, fine then!" she huffs as she steps into the fire place. I get in after her.

"La Ferovia!" she calls, and we are whipped away, once again, landing with a hard THUMP.

I stand first this time, and help her up, brushing the excess soot off her already black dress.

"Your dress is really beautiful by the way." I compliment her. And it was. It was black and sleek, made out of a sheer black cloth that felt a mix between Egyptian Cotton and Silk. Not quite so fragile as silk, but smoother than cotton.

"You like it? I got it at Gladrags in Paris. I designed it myself!"

"Really, that's great…" I was about to finish, when we were cut off by frantic waving. I looked over and found Remus doing the waving, and Sirius sulking.

"I guess that's us!" I say, grabbing her hand, and walking over to the table.

Remus and Sirius both stand up

"Kayla, how very nice to see you again!" Remus says, debonairly kissing her hand, making her blush

"You look beautiful tonight." Sirius says, kissing her cheek

After the exchange of pleasantries, we go to sit down. I whisper in her ear "They're right you know, that gown is absolutely ravishing."

***

After dinner, we sat at the table, sighing contentedly.

"Okay then, right down to business." Remus says, clapping his hands together. "Kayla, we three have decided that we want you to be our child's godmother."

I looked at her, almost begging, but I didn't need it.

"OH MY GOSH!!! I am so honored! Yes, of course I'll be your child's godmother!"

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen, and blacked out.


	13. Preparing for the Baby!

_Okay, so, sorry about the long wait, and to make up for it, I am going to finish up this story this week as well as write another chapter for Pieces of my Heart, and start a new story as well! ENJOY!!!_

Preparing for the Baby

By: Conjurama

**HARRY POV**

When I came to, I was in a hospital room. I opened my mouth to speak, but all that came out was a raspy wheeze. At this, Remus, Sirius and Kayla all jumped and rushed to my side.

"Don't speak Harry." Said Remus, getting there ahead of everyone else, looking slightly disheveled; there were dark rings under his eyes.

Determined not to listen I say "water…", Kayla comes up behind Remus, cup in hand, being followed by Sirius with a pitcher. I lean forward to grab the cup, but a strong hand forces me back down. I look up, and see that Remus is very serious.

"Let me." He says as he takes the cup and puts it to my mouth. I drink greedily.

When I was finished, much to Remus' anger, I pushed the cup away, and ask: "What happened?"

"Don't you remember?" asks Kayla softly. I shake my head. "You passed out!" She practically cries.

Then it clicks.

"How's the baby?!?" I ask frantically

"The healers here at St. Mungos say that they are fine." Sirius says

"Well that's a relief…" then I pause, "They?"

"Yes, Harry, we are having twins." Says Remus with a small smile.

I look up at Kayla, radiance shining through my eyes. Then we shriek at the same time: "Twins!!!"

Promptly Sirius steers Kayla out of the room, Remus eyes me worriedly.

"Are you okay?" he asks, genuine worry adorning his face.

"Well, I _feel_ fine, what did the healer say?"

"He says that it is similar to Braxton-Hicks, but not like labor. The only way that they are similar actually is that it is preparing your body for birth."

At this, he lifts up the hospital gown and shows me.

"Right here," he says, fingering the slit that has appeared at the base of my belly, "is where the baby will come out." as he finishes this, he smiles devilishly.

"Did you mean to make that sound dirty?" I ask

"Maybe." He smiles, and grabs my hands, and kisses each one of the fingers, then he works his way up my arm, past my shoulder and to my throat. He starts to kiss in earnest until we hear someone clearing their throat, followed by a feminine giggle.

Remus looks back, and rolls his eyes.

"I hope we aren't interrupting anything." Sirius says, smiling. At this, Kayla bursts into heavy fits of giggling.

Remus wasn't the only one that was irritated, I looked over and said, not unkindly, "Sirius, could you please do something useful and go get the healer."

Sirius snorts, then leaves, knowingly pulling Kayla out with him.

**REMUS POV**

I resume where I left off, nipping and sucking at Harry's neck. This continues for a couple of minutes, then stops as I hear the healer's footsteps down the hall. I pull away and smirk at the moan of discontent it earns.

"Good evening gentlemen, I am just here to give you your release papers and some advice, which is: REST. Mr. Potter, you must be careful. These births are hard enough without putting your body through this strain."

I roll my eyes, then look at Harry. He looks a little anxious, but not at all unwell. I snatch the papers from the healer and say: "We'll be sure to keep that in mind."

The healer rolls his eyes, then leaves. Quickly after that, Sirius and Kayla walk in.

"I guess that means we're ready to go." Sirius says, a smile in his voice

"Yes, it does." I say, as I walk over to him and pull him into a tight embrace "Let's go."

Harry starts to get up, but I growl almost menacingly, and he stops, eyes wide.

"You need to rest. I'll get all that." I say

"Remus, it's fine, really. You heard the healer, just so long as I don't put too much strain…"

"As far as I'm concerned, any work on your part is strain enough." I say

Harry rolls his eyes, but sits back on the bed. I move forward to pick Harry's things up when Sirius stops me.

_I'll get that, you get Harry_ he seems to say. I nod, and walk over to Harry.

"Remus, I can walk…" he starts, and then ends with a squeak as I pick him up bridal style and sweep him out of the room.

I carry him down to the lobby, and enter the floo.

_3 months later…_

"So, have you thought of any names?" I ask Harry as he, Sirius, and I are looking at colors for the nursery. We decided that blue and green would be the best. Up until that day, we weren't sure whether either of them were a girl or not, but as it turns out they are both boys.

"Yes actually. I was thinking of naming them after their fathers." He said, and my heart leapt.

"Harry," I say in a soft voice, "That is very sweet of you." Sirius nods in agreement.

Harry blushes, but turns back to the colors. Suddenly his hands shoot out, and he grabs to color cards. I look at them and see the names of the colors.

"Under the sea green, and piece of sky blue?" I ask

"They look very good together." Harry says, defiantly

"I must agree!" Sirius says appraisingly. I roll my eyes, but Sirius caught me this time.

"I know that you aren't into this stuff Remus, but could you at least pretend like you care?"

This startled me. I thought that I had been doing a rather good job at keeping my boredom in check. As he said, I wasn't really into the "decorating" thing. If there was anyone in this relationship that was the feminine one, it certainly wasn't me. I'm the Alpha for crying out loud!

Harry just chuckles as if he can hear my inner turmoil. Then he leaves me an Sirius to go get the paint.

Sirius smiles. "I'm going to get it tonight, aren't I?" he asks seductively. I nod.

The sad part about being pregnant is that you have to take sex slowly. Well, either that, or the pregnant one is too tired to actually do anything when you're as horny as a rabbit in springtime.

Sirius smiles, then he follows Harry, leaving me to my own devices. This puts me on a train of thought that causes warmth to flare up in my heart. I smile contentedly as I contemplate my family's future.

_6__th__ month…_

**HARRY POV**

I hear a light knock at the door, then slowly it opens.

"Harry, what's the matter?" Sirius asks

"Nothing," I answer truthfully, "Just thinking."

"About what?" Sirius asks, pulling me into a loving embrace, kissing me lightly on the forehead.

"Just, about the future, about us."

Sirius chuckles, then pushes me back slightly to look in my face.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be fine." He says, eyes locked on mine.

"I know. I never said that I was worried. If anything, I am thinking about all the good times that we are going to have. I know that my parents have a lot of regrets about not spending enough time with me when I was little, and they try to make up for it now; but I still see the pain that it causes. I just wanted to promise myself that, no matter what,

"You know what, I'll make the promise with you. I am of the opinion that our children deserve the best that this world has to offer!"

With that, he kisses, on the lips this time, and pulls our bodies flush together. I moan, but then he lets me go.

"We'd better get back to bed, else Remus will come looking. And when he hasn't had enough sleep, things tend to be tense in the morning."

I smile, and let him guide us back to our bedroom, my hand protectively clutched over the twins inside me.

_9__th__ month, after the birth…_

I feel someone slightly clutching my hand, as if it were a life preserver. This makes me open my eyes, and above me I see everyone. My parents, Kayla, Remus, Sirius, even my best friends Ron and Hermione whom I hadn't seen since we graduated from Hogwarts. They work at the Ministry, in the International Magical Cooperation office. They are all smiling.

"How are they?" I ask the person nearest me, which happened to be my mum.

"They're fine, happy, and healthy," My mum says, "but how are you?"

"Fine, considering I just passed to watermelon sized children from an opening that isn't supposed to be there." I say, chuckling slightly

Remus, at that comment, lifts my hand and kisses each one of my fingers, then lightly rubs my forearm with care.

"You did exceptionally well!" he says reservedly as he continues to kiss my fingers.

"Will I be able to see them?" I ask

"If not, I'll be sure to take plenty good care of them. Harry, please, rest." Sirius says, as he leaves the room.

When he left, the room was silent. Slowly, everyone left except Remus, who was still rubbing my arm lovingly, but with a look of concentration on his face.

"What's the matter?" I ask, patting his hand

"I'm just thinking," he says, "about how I am the luckiest man in the world."

I say nothing, but he continues.

"I have everything that I want and need all in one building, and the effort I put forth was minimal."

"You're wrong." I say, he looks at me quizzically

"Why do you say that?" he asks, worry apparent on his face.

"Because, loving someone is not a minimal effort."

At this, Remus snorts.

"No, I mean _really_ loving someone. It doesn't take much for a lay, but to actually love someone, from the deepest reaches of your heart, well, that takes effort, as well as time."

Remus continues to stare, but I meet his gaze. We hold each other like this until I hear a sound come from the doorway.

"Look who I brought!" Sirius says, holding two bundles in his arms

He brings them to me, and puts them in my arms.

I sigh contentedly, and I cast me eyes around. We decided that it would get too confusing if we had two juniors running around, so we settled for Aden and Matthew. My eyes fall on all four of the greatest loves of my life, and I can't help but be grateful. Slowly, my eyelids droop, and I sleep; I dream, dream about our little piece of forever.

________________________________________________________________________

_Okay, so, I didn't mean to end it that quickly, but I just kind of wrote it that way. While writing the ending came to me, and personally, I think it worked quite nicely._

_I'll make you a deal though. This is the "official" ending, but for every ten reviews that I get, I will write another chapter. And not just any type of chapter, but a lemon to boot! How you like THEM apples._


	14. Author's Explanatory Note NOT THE END!

Author's Explanatory Note

Sorry about not keeping my promise about the Lemon Chapters. I promise, that as soon as I am able, I will post them *dodges flying, rotten veg*

On a lighter note, at least I remembered, eh? *chuckles*


End file.
